The present disclosure relates to the field of broadcast receivers, such as radios and televisions. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to automatically selecting content from one of multiple channels on a broadcast receiver.
Broadcast receivers, such as televisions and radios, including radios in mobile vehicles, receive broadcast content via multiple channels. Users of such broadcast receivers often have favorite content (e.g., songs), which may be broadcast on a channel other than the channel that the broadcast receiver is tuned to.